the_power_of_secretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Black
“Had it been like that for her father? She could never know. But for the first time in a very long while, she had some sense of who Anakin Skywalker might have been before his fall, and of the goodness that must have survived in him through all the darkness, all the years.” - Claudia Gray, Bloodline Adrian Black is the son of Solomon Black and a unknown women, and the only son between them. He was onced known as a young Hero of sorts and a genius but this quickly turned against him with the death of both of his parents. He has five children; Adrian Jr. with Priscilla Carbajal, Seth with Victoria Casto, Michael with Michaela Turnbo, Dolores with Gorgo Grimaldi, and Eva with Ammiana Grimaldi. Backstory Personality As a young boy, Black was thoughtful and intelligent. He was friendly and easily got along with others despite his status as a slave. He also had a special place in his heart for his mother, for whom he constantly built inventions to sell or to use to lighten her workload. Though lovable, he also carried grudges and was vengeful, but he commonly held these two traits in check. He hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He was fiercely loyal, doing anything to keep those he was close to from harm, at any cost. His only price for this dedication was loyalty in return. He was naturally honest and despised lying and deception, and especially hated politics, considering most politicians to be greedy and conceited. ("&") continual self-consciousness when it came to Adrian hurt the boy, who at times wasn't sure whether ("&") liked him, something his heart craved. Therefore, he turned to a more complimenting, comforting sources. Despite these good traits he developed as a child, the coming years caused these to turn quickly bad. After his resurrection Adrian's personality changed completely. He was now a rattled man, shaken by the perceived betrayal of his dearest friend, his former comrades-in-arms, and his wife. Adrian initially remained uncertain, but regained his self-confidence following murdering a entire tribe. He also gained a firm belief that love was a weakness and was utterly meaningless. Although it was rumored that Adrian had a personal fortune so massive that one could not reach the bottom with a shovel if it were in coins, in truth Adrian cared for coins only to the degree that they could help fulfill his plans. He was highly intelligent, as evidenced by his top performance at Spring Triangle and his tremendous magical achievements, but his interests were narrowly focused on the usefulness of people, objects, and powers to his goals. His inability to see the larger picture and inattention to events, powers and human traits that were not immediately useful to him was a serious flaw that led to most of his setbacks and ultimately his downfall. He was a sadistic, domineering, and power-hungry Machiavellian-type, and somewhat of a sociopath, driven by a furious rage and hatred brought about by his mother's death at the hands of a werewolf. Despite this deep-seated anger, he usually maintained great emotional restraint in the face of dramatic situations, maintaining a demeanor of cool calculation and icy composure. He even considered empathy and compassion to be weaknesses. He was also extraordinarily manipulative, able to bend others to his will with relative ease. He also exhibited a very dry, dark, cruel wit. He viewed no one as his equal and saw others as either tools to be used or obstacles to be demolished. Despite his vindictive nature, Adrian presented himself in a cultured and sophisticated manner, dressing in expensive suits and speaking in a polite, civilized, almost old-fashioned manner. Adrian had a need for independence that bordered on pathological, and he preferred to operate in secrecy and solitude whenever possible. He detested being common, as when he heard of another person named Tom he expressed his dislike; Adrian always considered himself unique and above all others due to his magical powers among an orphanage of Humans, his rare ability to speak the ancient languages among his schoolmates, and his own esteemed lineage. Ironically, Adrian's actions to ensure his own league of fame made him no different from any tyrant who would come to fear the ones they oppressed. Adrian went to extreme lengths to achieve his goals. No one, not even children (his own, or those born to others) were safe from him, as he experimented on his firstborn child while he was still in womb (something he would come to regret for the wrong reasons), and even came to resent his eldest daughter, considering her a mistake whose existence was the reason he lost his wife. When he finally died and was actually reunited with Anna who helped him go on his journey to redeem himself he realized how much he love his children especially Eva and came to regret what he did. Appearance During his childhood and early adulthood, Adrian Black was tall and handsome, with pale skin, jet black hair, and silvery-blue eyes. When Eva saw him in a memory, she saw that there was no trace of the Balfager family in his face, and that he was his mother in miniature: "tall for eleven years old, dark-haired and pale". Black's good looks continued to increase as he grew older, and he cunningly used them to charm many of the teachers at Spring Triangle. While in Orphanage, he wore the standard grey tunic as with all the other children, and switched over to wearing a suit when he attended the school, gaining the Prefect and Head Boy badges when he attained those positions. When he was resurrected he no longer had hair and his eyes were red, and his good looks gradually left him. His features became increasingly leathery, his skin became bone-white, and the sclera of his eyes took on a perpetually blood-shot appearance. When introduced for the first time, after being capsulized in blood he was described as pale whit skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with snake-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, and large hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs. He had long, sharp, pale blue fingernails, and took to wearing a black hooded cloak and several sets of elegant black robes. Adrian had a high, cold voice which was sometimes described as being sibilant. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']] * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making']] * Levitation * Immortality (via ) Individual Powers * Ambient Energy Absorption due to Adrian's Aberration heritage he is able to absorb all ambient energy in the surrounding, whether it is natural, gravitational, electromagnetic, wind or life. * Elemental Control especially over fire. * Dark Arts ** Necromancy ** Death Magic ** ''Destruction Magic'' ** Blood Magic * Mental Manipulation * Telekinesis * Telepathy ** Mind Control Possessions * Serpens Rex - After being convinced by to gain more power to protect his family and the people he loved, the Serpens Rex corrupted his soul and turned him inside out. Relationships ''Adrian Black/relationships'' Etymology * Adrian is a form of Hadrian is from the Roman cognomen Hadrianus, which meant "from Hadria" in Latin. Hadria was the name of two Roman settlements. The first (modern Adria) is in northern Italy and was an important Etruscan port town. The second (modern Atri) is in central Italy and was named after the northern town. The Adriatic Sea is also named after the northern town. * Black means either "black" (from Old English blæc) or "pale" (from Old English blac). It could refer to a person with a pale or a dark complexion, or a person who worked with black dye. Trivia * He is associated with XV (15) which is in reference to the Tarot card The Devil. He is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the King of Swords. * As a member of the Order of the Black Sun, he represents Despair. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Witches Category:Dark Witches Category:Black family Category:Aberration Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Recurring characters Category:St. Caroli students Category:Order of the Black Sun members Category:Truebloods Category:The Circle Category:Resurrected characters Category:Flashback characters Category:House of Balfager descendants